1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunlight collecting device, and particularly relates to a solar energy light collecting device and a system thereof, which assist solar cells to collect sunlight and to dissipate heat, such that the cost of solar power device can be reduced, and the efficiency of electric power generation can be increased effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
The global warming is nowadays no longer just an issue but actually a concern to every life form on the Earth. Extreme weather has caused countless losses of properties and lives all over the world and has become a problem that must be seriously addressed and urgently resolved. However, since energy fuels civilization, the amount of various types of energy viable to extract is bound to decrease with time.
Therefore, various kinds of renewable and pollution-free green energy, such as tidal power, wind power, water power, geothermal heat, solar energy, etc., have attracted more and more attention. Among them, the cleanest and the most unlimited solar energy is still the best choice. Therefore, the ways to improve the efficiency and to reduce the energy conversion cost of solar energy become the focuses of the research in these years.
The mainstream design of light concentrators is to use reflectors with various specific curvatures. Because of environmental differences, such as the differences of latitudes, terrains, topographies, shading conditions, etc., the integrated reflectors have to be designed case by case. This results in a high production cost and the popularization difficulty.
Because of these reasons, after years of hard work and researches, the inventors of the present invention design a solar energy light collecting device and the system thereof to solve the conventional technical issues and to improve the practical applicability in industry.